


I miss her too

by Ember360



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Soren is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360
Summary: Soren and Callum have a heartfelt talk.
Relationships: Callum & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I miss her too

Callum paced the courtyard nervously, running his hands through his hair. "Wh- what if I mess things and I get embarrassed and trip over my words and she thinks that I'm a dork! What if something goes wrong and we get into a dangerous situation and I freeze up and don't know what to do-" The young prince continued his worrying as Soren looked up from his work. 

"You're gonna be fine, dude," Soren refuted, setting down the notepad he had been writing on. His poem hadn't been going so well anyway. "She really likes you, you know. And messing up and looking like a doofus isn't gonna change that."

Callum stopped his pacing to look at Soren with a frown. "Thanks," he grumbled, crossing his arms. The foot of his boot tapped anxiously on the floor as he stood there, the setting sun painting him in an orange light. 

Soren shifted on the stone bench, propping himself up with his arms as he sat. "No problem," he said proudly.

Callum rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance and sighed, both exasperated and amused. Despite Rayla's best attempts at teaching him, Soren was still bad at reading people's tones. He glanced at the brown notebook and his foot began to tap more quickly now. The anxiety returned to him, worries of what might go wrong on his date with Rayla tonight. He was going to take her to his favorite spot on the castle grounds; a tall oak tree who's branches reached into the sky hungrily. He had about 100 sketches of that thing in his own notebook. 

"What if she doesn't like trees?" 

Soren yawned as he rose from his seat, doing a stretch as he stood. "Alright," he said said while mid-yawn. "This is pitiful." Soren walked towards Callum, putting his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Have some confidence, man! You're a cool guy and you're funny! Clauds says-" he stopped, his expression changing dramatically. Soren grew quiet, eyes darting towards the floor, slowly retracting his hand from Callum's shoulder. 

Callum shuffled awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He had to choose his words carefully. He had had similar experiences to the one Soren was going through, but feelings were hard. He had no idea what Soren was feeling right now, but he had a few guesses. 

Soren spoke first, to Callum's surprise. "I miss her," he simply said, his voice almost unrecognizable, boisterous shouts replaced with a sorrowful quiet. Soren sat down on the stone bench again, running his hand on the side and leaning his other arm on his legs, slouching down.

Callum moved to sit by Soren. "Yeah, I miss her too," he offered. He looked up at the courtyard. Gren was moving armor in the corner, a few soldiers were practicing where he and Soren used to, at a time when things were less complicated, but still difficult, just in a different way.

Soren sniffled and wiped his face quickly, turning away from Callum as he did so. "I have no room to talk, do I?" he laughed sadly. "Look at me, moping around about my own problems while with someone who's lost... Everything." He looked up at Callum, his emotions hard to trace. 

Callum shrugged, unsure what to say at first. "Not everything. I've had Ezran with me all the while, someone who understood exactly what I was going through, because it was happening to him too. When K- Dad, died, I-" Callum paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I felt like it was the end of the world and everything was crashing down on me at once. But Ezran... I knew he needed me to be strong for him so I kept going. I needed him," Callum looked up at Soren. "You've lost so much in so little time. And you don't have an Ezran to keep you sturdy... Not yet." 

Soren sat quietly, contemplating what Callum had said to him. "Claudia and I were inseparable and now I don't even know if she's dead or alive. Its like... You're used to fighting with a sword and a shield but suddenly the shield is taken from you and now you don't know how to protect yourself. You're right, we needed each other and... now she's gone," he turned toward Callum, taking in the last of his words. "Not yet?"

"You can't replace Claudia. I know that. But you have other people who care about you, Soren, other people who you can learn to depend on. The Crownguard needs you as their captain. Ezran needs you as his protector." Callum grins. "I need you as my wingman."

Soren smiled. "Thanks Callum. It means a lot." Soren gave his friend a big hug, and for moment Callum couldn't breath under the sheer force behind the embrace. 

"No problem," Callum choked before Soren let him go. He took a deep breath and then looked up at the trees.And the night sky... "AAAH NO NO NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Callum hopped off the bench and grabbed his bag, stuffing his notebook and pens and other items into it hurriedly. 

Soren stood up and helped Callum gather his things before ruffling his hair, thoroughly messing it up. "Have a fun time, man. Don't stress, it'll be fine." Callum gave Soren a grateful smile (with a hint of annoyance about the hair) before hurrying off. 

Soren watched as he friend ran in the opposite direction, taking a breath in. The night air was filled with the sound of crickets and the smell of an approaching rain. He hoped that any coming storm wouldn't ruin Callum's date... Although that would be hilarious. Soren sat down on the bench again, picking up the little book of short poems. He looked over the ones he had created most recently, all half finished and sorrowful. He smiled sadly, turned the page, and started anew.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short but I hoped you like it! I accidentally posted the draft so if you saw that and were confused then sorry nfgnmhmjhkjg!jh- 
> 
> Anyway, I just want some sweet Soren and Callum time. Am I a found family addict? Yes. Do I care? No.


End file.
